1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a tray and more particularly to a tray made of a plastic material and having multiple compartments sized and shaped to removably hold various functional items which are frequently used by bedridden persons, immobile persons and persons with limited mobility.
When a person is partially immobile or bedridden, there are many small functional items which must be conveniently located for the person to readily use without calling for assistance. In the past, these items have generally been stored in a bedside stand or in a drawer of a bed table. However, these arrangements are generally unsatisfactory because the items become intermixed and entangled so that it is often difficult for the person to locate and grasp the desired item and remove it for use. Additionally, some items, such as a clock, must be visible at all times to be of value. In addition to providing individual storage compartments for various items, the tray provides compartments to hold a plate, a beverage container and eating utensils.